Building codes typically call for thicker ceilings in residential construction versus commercial construction. Ceilings in residential buildings typically include one half-inch thickness of drywall whereas commercial buildings typically include two ⅝-inch thicknesses of drywall. Conventional ceiling boxes, which are commonly used for mounting light fixtures or other electrical devices to an overhead surface, typically include a sidewall of a fixed length to accommodate a specified thickness of drywall. When mounted to an overhead support, the fixed length sidewall positions the lower edge of the electrical box roughly even with the lower surface of the drywall, at which level it will be in position to accept the connection of an electrical device thereto.
Unfortunately, as a result of having a fixed length sidewall, a supplier must stock at least two sizes of ceiling box to accommodate both residential and commercial construction requirements. Stocking more than one version of ceiling box therefore decreases inventory space and increases inventory-carrying costs.
What is needed is a ceiling electrical box that can be used for both residential and commercial construction, thereby reduced stocking requirements and providing installers with a more versatile box for satisfying both residential and commercial building needs.